


Clover Ten

by fuckyourchickenstrips666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Card Games, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, POV Levi Ackerman, Reader is shorter than Levi, Reader's POV, Slow Burn, Smut, levi hates reader in the beginning, my first fanfic so be nice, season 2+ spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyourchickenstrips666/pseuds/fuckyourchickenstrips666
Summary: One day you wake up as a titan in the middle of nowhere. After a year of fighting for your life by yourself, you're caught by the Scouts. They decide do trust you and you join their ranks. Everything goes well except for a feud between you and a short soldier that seems to hate you. None other than Humanity's Strongest. To try and become friends, the two of you start playing the card game Shithead at 2 am every night. You slowly end up falling for each other, but who will actually win the game of love in a world of chaos.-The story starts during ep17s1 when the Scouts try to capture Annie and SORT of follow the plot. Somethings will be changed, ex. most deaths won't happen. It's basically just another Levi x Reader enemies to lovers fanfic.I got the card game idea after reading UNO by softbiscuit on Wattpad. It's a bakugou reader, so if you like that then check her story out!Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters included in the manga series. All originally created and owned by Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Two Female Titans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice:) Let me know if you notice any spelling mistakes or anything else!
> 
> I decided to have two things about the reader not change. Those things are:  
> \- The reader’s hair length in titan form will be long (the reader uses it in the first chapter but otherwise the hair will just be described as h/l and h/c)  
> \- The reader’s height (the reader is supposed to be around the same height as Historia, ~145cm)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for giving my story a chance!! I hope you like it:)

Y/N’s POV

Loud stomping, branches snapping and shouting intruded your dreams while shaking you out of your slumber. Jolting up you glance around. Leaves, pine needles and bark surround you in a mix of brown and green. Confused and tired you loosen the knot strapping you to the branch. Sitting up, yawning, you're distracted by the same shouting that disturbed your rest. Seeing people flashing by, flying through the forest, you realise that you need to get out of here fast. You’re not prepared for a confrontation nor do you have an explanation of who you are and why you’re here. Not being seen sneaking away from the forest will be significantly difficult without any ODM gear or using your titan, and the only option you have is to go on foot. Although it’s not the fastest alternative it will be easier to stay hidden. Everything should be fine, as long as you don’t run into any titans.

…

One day you woke up in the middle of no-mans-land, surrounded by tiny trees and animals. Your first thought was that it all must have been a dream, but as soon as those man-eating monsters started to terrorize you every day, you quickly understood that it was a nightmare. They were the same size as you with awkwardly shaped bodies and grim smiles. You’d seen similar creatures on your screen at home. Wicked, terrifying beings that were called titans and lived in a fictional world. Henceforth, they were part of your real-life world.

The day you’d appeared on Paradis Island, you’d been in your titan form. You'd continued in that body for weeks, fighting for your life. Then you woke up back in human form during a still, gloomy night around three weeks after your arrival. You wore a basic hoodie in f/c, slightly loose jeans and converse. Quite the strange get-up compared to the fashion the others living in this world sported. You wondered how they would respond. From what you’d gathered off the show, shoes with white laces and rubber soles weren’t part of their style.

The first night back in normal size, gave you time to think and reflect on your situation. ‘Does this mean I could meet the people I’ve seen on my screen? Hange, Levi and everyone else? How should I go about things, should I search for the walls or try to make it to Marley?’ You didn’t even know what year it was and therefore, was clueless as to what choice would be the smartest. Your interest in the eldians on Paradis Island made your choice significantly easier.

After months of walking through sand, gravel and forestry you managed to reach Wall Maria. During that time you’d come up with a plan. You’d try to copy Grisha Jeager’s arrival and use Commander Keith. That way you could live inside the walls without conflict. The only problem with the plan was that you had no idea if he was the Commander or if wall Maria still stood high and mighty. With that in mind, you approached the gates in the night while in human form.

Though, you were met with disappointing news. The large hole stood out like a sore thumb and the greenery inhabiting the opening proved that it’d been many years since it’d been created. This information proved that it must have been somewhere after 845, although more than that was impossible to conclude. You dragged your feet and moved through the impressive walls. You had to find a shelter before dawn and then come up with a new plan.

Going with a new plan you set for the forest of giant trees, otherwise known as the Titan Forest. Albeit, you had a plan, your stress did not disappear. Sleeping was a luxury and you fancied some real rest. The idea was to make it to the Titan Forest and set up camp on one of the tallest trees deep within the forest. Then during the day, you would be able to gather food and supplies with your titan. At night you’d sleep safely in the crown of the tree in human form. After what counted up to 64 weeks, you’ve gotten quite comfortable and skilled as a 20 meters tall titan. As long as no man-eating herds hunted you, you’d be fine.

Your dream about meeting the people you’d seen on your screen was long gone by the day you reached the forest. The constant need to fight for your life exhausted you and the will to live slipped through your hands. The only thing keeping you going was the fear of being ripped to shreds, dying a tortures way. Titans killed in the most brutal way possible. Ripping you apart limb by limb. Looking at you with empty eyes. Due to your grim reality, you’d lost the privilege of dreaming and used most of your focus on surviving. One thing you’d grant yourself was counting weeks and reminiscing about old fond memories at night.

When you arrived at the dark parts in the cluster of trees, you tried to find the perfect place for your new camp. Then you used your titan to get as far up as possible without breaking too many branches. You climbed the rest with your normal-sized hands and makeshift hooks. Two hours later you’d reached the top. The sun had started to rise painting the sky with hues of orange, baby blue and yellow. After fastening yourself securely to a branch, you started your visit to the land of dreams. Completely drowsed off, unaware of the chaos closing in on you, you dreamed of your life back in what used to be your real world. Everyone you knew, everything you did, every memory you could still recall. Small snores could be heard when a salty tear rolled down your cheek.

…

Unable to ignore the increasing turmoil approaching your location, you head for the roots of the tree. Seeing green cloaks speed through the forest before you, you’re instantly filled with a magnitude of emotions. Happiness, sadness, fear and confusion stained your face. You do not know how to explain yourself or how to handle the situation if the saw you. Depending on who found you, you could be killed, captured or tortured. Therefore, you’ll do the thing you’ve done for the past year, run.

Climbing down as fast and sneaky as possible, you reach the ground and start running through thick bushes and lengthy grass. Though it seems this was an unfortunate day for you. The stomping gets progressively louder as well as the shouting. You took the wrong way. Looking towards the old road you see horses riding by and further in the distance a titan. It’s a female titan with a blonde bob. Annie Leonhart. ‘Shit, I’m actually in a fictional story. Attack on Titan for that matter. One of the worst ones to wound up in. Fuck.’

“Hey! You, what are you doing running around on the ground without a horse? You got a death wish or something?” A male in his twenties shouts at you from a pine behind you. Quickly pulling up your hood, you start to sprint in an attempt to increase the distance between you two. The dense greenery proved to be a huge hindrance when the man, who now realised that you’re not a part of his cavalry, started gaining on you with great speed. Going on foot can’t be compared to sipping through the air with ODM gear. Making a last-minute desition to slide between two trees, you wound up a meter behind Annie.

In the hopes that your titan will be fast enough, you bite down on your hand. Transforming and beginning your run towards the end of the forest. Jolts of yellow lightning disappear behind you and the blonde abruptly stop in her tracks. Utter confusion spreads on her face as she gasps seeing the unfamiliar titan appear. Due to the unexpected guest, she seems to struggle making a decision of who to follow. Changing her aim she ends up tailing you.

“TWO FEMALE titans?!?!? Since when? What going on?” mumbles confused scouts and they change their direction towards the running females. Now you’re chased by both Annie, an experienced warrior, AND the Scouts, elite soldiers trained to kill. Picking up your pace, ducking and trying desperately to avoid the new attacking green capes, you continue. You’d prefer to peacefully exit the forest and sneak away from the chaos. Keeping human corpses as close to zero as possible.

Between trying to stay alive and keeping everyone else alive, you fail to notice Annie closing in on you. By the time you step past the last tree, she grabs your ankle, grounds you and settles on top of you. She pins you down and tries to go for your neck. Frustrated and tired, you huff rolling onto your back in an attempt to distance her from her obvious goal. Using your knee you kick her back, catching her off guard. You push her to the ground under you. Then you poke her eyes remembering that it’ll blind her for a while.

You start running again, but sadly you miscalculate the time she’d take to recover. You don’t get far till she grabs your neck and kicks the backside of your knee caps. Falling to your knees, she goes for a bite of your nape again. You bend forward, throwing her in front of you, snapping her arms off with the help of the momentum. You then dispursing her useless limbs at the confused crowd of soldiers behind you. Taking off into a sprint once again without looking back. Your body is hurting and you’re extremely tired. You scream in agony when Annie a third time grabs you.  
‘The bastard transformed again AND is already THAT close to me??? How fast is she?!?!’

Levi’s POV

The Scouts try to process the scene in front of them. The squad leaders desperately stare at their Commander in hopes of an order. Levi himself tries to take in the scene before him. A new titan shifter that doesn’t seem to like either the military or their enemy. The titan has long h/c and her body is similar to the other titan’s. Her fighting is a bit off though and she appears to want to leave rather than win or kill anyone. ‘Why would she feel the need to run so desperately? What is she hiding? Who is she?’ The more he sees of this world the more confused he gets. Although he does not show his perplexed state, he still ponders. ‘How ignorant are the people living inside the walls? How much do we not know? Who are those two?’

His thoughts get interrupted by a giant arm heading his way and blocking his vision. Avoiding the huge limb he proceeds to another branch. The blonde titan is missing her arms and seems unable to continue her pursuit. A flash of lightning appears before she is back chasing the other, leaving behind a degenerating titan body. Ones she catches up, they start their wrestling for the third time.

Having observed enough, Erwin shouts “All cadets stay back! Squad Levi take down the titan with h/c hair! Squad Mike take down the blonde one! Immobilise them immediately! Don’t let them escape. Dirk, Marlene, Klaus, Dita and Daur’s teams prepare the explosives! Fall out!” By the time he finished giving out orders, the blonde titan had tripped the other one and the h/c screamed.

“FUCKING HELL, LET ME BE! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP IN PEACE FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” She huffs and puffs, shaking the blonde of her and stood up.

“This one can talk. That’s new” stated Eld.

“Shits terrifying!” said Olou biting his tongue mid-air.

(A/N: typical good ol’ Olou smh. Btw I’ve always liked Levi’s squad’s dynamic so they’re some of the ones I’m planning on keeping alive:) It’s not canon but neither is the reader’s existence so I hope you don’t mind. Anyway, back to the story!)

Both titans stood face to face waiting for the other to make their move. Unbeknownst to them, the Scouts began their plan. Levi’s squad closed in on the h/c from her back and in perfect synchronicity cut through her legs. Falling to the ground she gripped her neck sitting on her bloody knees.

“Focus. Next is her back. We want her fully on the ground!” Levi ordered coldly while slicing through his prey’s spine. Squad Mike proceeded with the same procedure on the other titan. The blonde than used hardening on her neck and protects it with her hands as well. On the contrary, the titan with long hair didn’t use any hardening, her hands even shook a little. When she falls completely, she splays out on top of the gravel half paralyzed. Levi’s squad then cut her arms up, they fall to the ground beside her while her long hair falls and covers her neck.

Levi walks towards the neck ready to slice off the real limbs of the stranger to take her hostage. Though ones he reaches the nape of the neck, he sees a hole with bloody muscles and bones showing. “Fuck” He mutters, thoroughly tired of the expedition’s unexpected turn of events. “She escaped, find her!”

Y/N’s POV

While your hair covers your neck you quickly make your escape. Slipping out of the large body, sliding down and hiding behind your titan’s chin. You hear voices discussing your shift escape that indicates you don’t have a lot of time before you’re caught. ‘I can’t stand here for much longer. The body will degenerate and they’ll surely catch me again if a turn into a titan. Shit. Maybe I can find one of their horses and try to make it back to the forest. It’s probably easier to hide there. I should have stayed there, to begin with.’

Peeking your head out, you try to find an unoccupied horse to steal. Most of the Survey corps seems to have stayed back and therefore, also keeping all the extra horses behind. A few meters to your left you find your means of escape and you wait for a good moment to sneak off. A large explosion erupts to your advantage and you make your way forward pulling your hood up. Looking back you see Annie’s neck in shreds and scouts pulling a cristal cocoon down her neck towards a carriage. Grateful for the distraction you fail to realise that you’re getting distracted yourself and bump into something hard.

“Fuck me! That hurt” you mumble from the ground you fell on. Standing up, looking to see what cut off your route, you see none other than Erwin fucking Smith looming over you. You try to turn around to make a run for it but bump into another man hovering over you.

“Jesus, is everyone here a giant?” You said looking up at the almost 2 meters tall male in front of you. ‘Never thought Mike to be this big in real life! I feel like a tiny kid’ you thought turning once more trying to escape the confrontation. This time a strong hand grips ahold of your collar keeping you still. You’re violently pulled back and your hood falls off.

“Tch. You’re not going anywhere, little brat” a cold monotone voice states and you can feel their hot breath on the shell of your ear. A shiver goes down your spine and you realise who has his body pressed against your back. Levi Ackerman. Much to your surprise, he is at least 1.5 decimeters taller than you. ‘When did I shrink? I swear that I used to be taller than this? Or maybe my titan form and lack of human contact confused me?’

“Oi, he’s talking to you” Levi interrupts your thoughts.

“...are you?” Erwin finished his sentence looking at you.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite follow” you answer truthfully with a cracking voice. That’s when Levi lets go of your hoodie and starts to bring your wrists together. “Wait, there is no need to tie me up. I won’t try anything. I have no need or want to.” Levi scoffs and continues with his task at hand. “Please, I can tell you a secret if you let me go with you freely! Let’s discuss this” you desperately try to reason with them. Travelling through titan territory is not a great idea when you’re tied up and immobilized. You do not want to be one to do so.

“I like secrets. Depending on what you share, I’ll let you present another solution. If I think your idea is agreeable, we’ll go with it” the Commander answers with a glint in his sky blue eyes.

“Okay,” you say looking around you, scanning the area. You haven’t thought this through and don’t have a secret to tell on the spot. Then your eyes lock onto a certain duo. “Those two” you nod towards the pair. “They’re titan shifters too” you whisper making eye contact with the now, intrigued Commander. He hums and eyes Reiner and Bertholdt up and down.

“How do you know? Do you know them?”

“No, it’s because of my titan. The same way the platinum blond man has armour, I can tell who other titan shifters are” you lie through your teeth, but it’s not as if you could tell them the real reason. ‘I know them cuz I watched a show on a thing called a computer, with all of you in it. Oh, and I might as well tell you that you’re going to die soon.’ It would sound absurd and right now you need to get them to trust you. Try to become one of them. You’ll probably never see your old home again or a computer for that matter so, it’ll just be unnecessary to bring it up. It’ll just be confusing.

“Hm, and how do you propose we should move you inside the walls if you’re not tied down? Blind trust?”

“No, I could sit in a carriage with however many soldiers you’d like, BUT no restraints.” Before he could answer a brunette woman with glasses runs into the 2-meter tall man next to him. Zoë Hange.

“Oh! Oh! Is this the other titan? Wow, you’re pretty! What can you tell me about titans? Do you know how they reproduce? What are they? Where are you from?”

“Shut up shitty glasses. This is not the time to chat with the enemy” Levi interrupts her intense happy rambling.

“No need to be rude shorty” she winks at him and then her gaze goes back to you. “Now looks like I have to come up with a new nickname for the Capitan, you’re the new shorty!” she explains and clasps her hands. “Or, I know! Levi will be shorty and you’ll be, little lady. Perfect power couple!”

Mike snickers and adds, “She is more of a small fry or shrimp”.

“Section commander, you rapport please” Erwin interrupts their nickname discussion much to your and Levis thankfulness.

“Ah, yes. The blonde female titan is captured and her identity is revealed. She is a cadet from the MP by the name of Annie Leonhart. We’ve concluded that she is responsible for my babies deaths. We cannot question her due to the indestructible cristal cocoon she has encaged herself in. As soon as we reach HQ we’ll find a way to destroy it. All things considered, I personally, also have my theory that this little lady, isn’t a part of the operation. They didn’t seem to know each other and shrimp’s obvious attempt to escape from not just us but also Leonhart, point to her being against the EVIL blonde” Hange pouts and looks at the cocoon with an annoyed expression. “She could be useful to us. That is if we come up with a good plan and manage to cooperate”, she concludes.

“Befriending each other would be most ideal” hums Erwin. ”Well, that settles it. Miss, you’ll go with Hange’s squad without restraints, which reminds me”, he looks from you towards his comrades. “That’s Captain Levi, Squad leader Mike Zacharias and Section Commander Zoë Hange. If we can work out a friendly give-and-take relationship and you decide to be cooperative, you’ll work closely with all of them”, he finishes pointing to each of them and stretches out his hand. “I’m Commander Erwin Smith, a pleasure to meet you”.

“The pleasure is all mine”, you say meeting his hand for a firm shake. “My name is y/n l/n”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoooooOOooo, what will happen next? What will happen to Reiner and Bertholt? (¬‿¬) 
> 
> Stay tuned and please give me feedback so I can improve! I'll try to update every weekend but I have a lot of tests to study for so we'll see:/
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! See you next chapter


	2. Till Further Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I’d update every weekend but I couldn’t wait for an entire week. I really want to get to the fun parts. These plot-building parts are boring smh:(

Y/N’s POV

Only a handful of titans tried to attack the Scouts on your way home which would’ve been relaxing. Albeit, the trip was far from it. There was something else taking your energy, or rather, someone. Hange had excitingly told you about her discoveries and her children by the names of Shawny and Bean. She even started ranting saying 'how they’d been brutally murdered in cold blood by the woman in the crystal cocoon’ and ‘they were so adorable, oh my poor children.’ Erwin joined the conversation here and there once you were inside the Walls. It sounded like a music performance with Hange taking the lead and Erwin as the backup singer humming. He nodded in encouragement when Hange asked about your knowledge regarding titans. Both of them had the same glint in their eyes and they shined with hope. 

Hange was by far the most enthusiastic though. Even if Erwin listened attentively to the monologue she was putting up, he stayed timid with his part-taking. Mike, who’d joined your part of the formation once you pasted the gate, stayed quiet for most of the ride back as well. He smirked or snickered at Hange’s speech sometimes, but stayed silent other than that. During that whole time, you’d felt notably uneasy. You felt as if someone watched you. Your breathing. Your hair. The way you hunched your back. The dirt on your body. The bags under your eyes. Everything. It would be understandable if cadets and officers didn’t trust you, but you wouldn’t transform in the middle of a crowd. There was no need to watch you so intensely. 

You’d tried to ignore the feeling and chose to observe the district. Some parts of the city looked like they’d come straight from a history book. The buildings were small and tightly packed together. The walls were made of wattle and white daub with visual wooden panels and thatched roofs. It reminded you of medieval times. The citizens wore clothing similar to that from the Dark Ages. This made you more uncomfortable and you’d hoped no one took notice of your unusual get up. Thankfully, your clothes had gotten miss coloured and dirty during the past year, consequently didn’t stand out too much. Still, you tried to hide as much as possible the rest of the way.

Levi’s POV

‘How could Erwin let her go like that? AND keep her with shitty glasses. That lunatic can’t think straight when it comes to titans. She wouldn’t be able to kill the little brat if she had to.’ Levi sat on his horse, squad members on both his sides and behind him. He strutted past the gates of Karanes district concentrated on one specific person. Even if he kept his eyes on the strange h/c woman for hours without anything suspicious, he couldn’t look away. The situation seemed incredibly unnatural. Right when things started changing for the better, a stranger pops up with no connections to their enemy nor themselves. It appeared suspect and he didn’t trust the tiny titan shifter what so ever.

“Looks like we’ll finely find out what those giant bastards actually are” Oluo stated looking at the h/c.

“Don’t jinx it Oluo! She might be just as clueless as us”, Petra countered.

“But she did know something. That was how she convinced the Commander to let her join us with her freedom semi-intact.”

“Quiet. The expedition isn’t finished until we reach HQ. You can discuss conspiracy theories when the mission is over” Levi shut down the dispute whilst not looking away from the woman in front of him. “Keep an eye on the little brat. She isn’t trustworthy. If you see anything out of the ordinary report to me. Do not engage. Erwin trusts her for some reason, so we’ll act as if we do too.”

“Yes sir”, his squad said in unison as they closed in on their headquarters. The magnificent building that stood before them was sturdy with grey walls and blue ceilings. Vines crept up on the side accompanied by bushes surrounding it. The location was fairly isolated with forestry caging in the fort from three sides. The forth side opened up to a meadow that stretched for miles. Levi and his squad had cleaned the whole area just a couple of weeks ago. He could still remember it. He’d just met the fifteen-year-old titan shifter and he got migraines just looking at the boy. ‘Now we have another one to take care of, and she doesn’t have any military training nor an actual reason to work with us. The boy at least wants to kill all titans, but she just wants rest. Pathetic.’

…

Now Levi is sitting in his office contemplating the situation. Erwin had given the little brat the cell next to Jeager and she was to stay there till further notice. The commander wasn’t ignorant and knew not to give the stranger to much freedom. Still, Levi didn’t agree with the trust they’d given her. Much to his delight, the superior officers were to have a meeting concerning everything within a few minutes. What he did not approve of though, was that the little brat was such a high priority that he didn’t even get time to clean himself up. His clothes were stained a cream colour with specks of brown and red. The styled way his hair usually sported was gone, now shining with sweat and dirt instead. 

Knocking distracts him from his thoughts and he looks at the door stating, “Name and business?”

Peeking her head in, Hange says “It’s time, let’s go shorty!”

“Tch, stop screaming. You’re giving me a headache. It’s late at night and we just came back from an expedition.”

“Oh come, on aren’t you the least bit excited? Because of her, we know the identity of three moles!”

“No, she could be lying you know.”

“Well of course, but-”

“Hange, come on. We all want to go to bed. Hurry up would you.” Moblit calls her from further down the hall. Levi then follows the brunette to their Commanders office and when they enter the room, Erwin starts the meeting. He is sitting at the end of a long mahogany table with Mike and Hange’s seats on each of his sides. Levi sits next to Mike while Moblit is seated on the left side of Hange. 

“The purpose of this meeting is to sort out the unexpected events that have occurred. Tomorrow will be your usual day off and we’ll continue discussing on Wednesday with all your squad members present” Erwin looks at his subordinates as they give him nods of understanding. “During today’s expedition, the 57th, we reached our goal. Albeit, with an unexpected turn of event. A female titan with the name of y/n l/n seems to have stayed close to our location and felt threatened by us. She said quote, I just want to sleep for fuck’s sake. To our current understanding, she attempted to run from the chaos when our target started to follow her.”

Levi scoffs and Mike shakes his head at the Captian’s actions.

“Furthermore, l/n has proven herself useful by informing us of two other titan shifter’s identities. Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Although, this could be a false accusation. Do any of you have any suggestions on how to prove her trustworthy and handle the eventual confrontation with the males?”

“YES! I have one!!” Hange quips in gleefully. “She has not met Eren yet, correct? Therefore, we could introduce her to the cadets and ask her if she sees another titan shifter among them. Regarding the accused, we should act as if we’re unknowing until it’s been proven. If they’re actually our enemies, acting irrationally will only cause suspicion.”

“Such a method would not be efficient”, stats Levi.

“Elaborate please.”

“Well, Commander, the method would simply showcase her knowledge regarding titan shifters. It would still be unclear as to how she processes such information. It doesn’t necessarily mean that it is due to a titan ability. Someone could have told her.”

“That’s a valid point, but if what she is saying is true she’ll be too valuable to not trust”, Mike interrupts.

“I agree with both of you, but shouldn’t we start by asking her what she knows. Surely we can work out an agreement? Considering her distressed dirtied state, I believe that she lived without a real bed, nutritious food and normal hygiene products. If she is working with someone else, she would not live under those conditions. Even if she is working with someone else, making her join us shouldn’t be too difficult if we give her a the home they could not provide”, Hange adds.

“It isn’t certain that the problem is if she is working for someone else. She obviously just want to rest and sleep. Her fighting was sloppy and she constantly hunches her back as if she doesn’t have enough strength to stand up straight. Why would she want to waste her energy on helping strangers?”

“Don’t be negative Levi. Clearly, she is tired after surviving outside the walls by herself. Her acting in such ways is inevitable. With some sleep, food and a wash or two, I bet she’d be eager to help”, Hange counters.

“Till further notice, we’ll go with Hange’s plan. Additionally, l/n will be situated in the cellar next to Jeager. She’ll be granted more freedom when she proves useful and reliable. Once we know she won’t cause any problem for us, we’ll tell Zackly. The circumstances are currently too unsure for him to allow us her custody if he knew about her. Do any of you have any additional questions or observations?” Erwin concludes.

“N-” the officers starts when the section commander once more disrupts.

“She was immediately locked up once we arrived to base. She hasn’t had supper like the rest of us and must be starving. A warm showered would probably be appreciated too. If we want to build a good relationship with her, giving her these things would be the least we should do.”

“Warm shower? The cadets don’t even get that. She isn’t a princess.”

“I agree with Hange”, says Moblit and Mike nods.

“Tch-”

“Levi will bring her food and Hange will get a pair of extra clothes as well as help her to the showers”, Erwin interrupts Levi. “Oh, and Mike, join Levi. I have a feeling he’d skip this task if he got the opportunity.” The four subordinating officers left for their respective duties with Erwin’s last words of thanks “Have a great evening.” 

Y/N’s POV

You sat in a cellar under the Scout’s headquarters. Shivering and tired you hug your body. The moon had since long been shining through the small window behind you. You observe your surroundings. The stone walls slightly glisten in the moonlight and the gloomy beams of light show dust particles dancing around. They made tiny circles, going in different directions over the pale wooden floors. The area was small and shyly furnished. A bed clad a corner with an oil lamp screwed to the wall. The lamp could’ve given some much-welcomed heat, but to your disappointment, it was out of fuel. Although you do have a blanket. On the other hand, the blanket was thin and well used with sad holes decorating it.

Trying to make yourself fall asleep you think about what you’ll do tomorrow. It was rather obvious that they kept you here for something in return. That something was information. To your dismay, you still hadn’t come up with a well enough explanation as to why you knew what you knew. To make things simple you could act clueless, but then you’d be useless. If you tell them what titans are, the government would come for all of you. You could use the obscurity of things though. By bringing up the fact that information about titans isn’t really hard to come by if you want it, you could say that there probably is someone with a lot of power not wanting the information do be spread. Therefore, you could not disclose anything valuable. 

‘They most likely already know about their corrupt monarchy, so they’ll surely buy it. Right?’ you think and hear footsteps further away from outside of your cell. 

“Hi y/n! Hope I didn’t wake you or anything!” 

“Oh, hi Hange. No no, you didn’t wake me.”

“Great! I’m here with a change of clothes for you. Oh, and I’ll help you to the showers if you want.”

“A shower? With soap?”

“Yepp!”

“I don’t think I can deny an offer like that.”

“Well follow me then. Today you’ll shower in my quarters for some warm water. Though tomorrow and henceforth, you’ll shower with the cadets in their wing.”

Walking towards Hange’s private room you observe the halls. The same stone walls that’d been surrounding you earlier seems to creep through the whole building. Albeit, the wooden flooring looks newer the closer you get to the superior’s wing. It’s still a lighter shade of brown but they have a significant shine to them. 

“... and then through this door...”, she opens the heavy-looking door and leads you inside. “... is my office and room. You can come and bother me any time you want. I really don’t mind. I find you fascinating.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to it.”

“Perfect! Now, that is the bathroom. You can put your used clothing and towel in the bin by the door. I’ll take care of them and give them back to you washed and fixed. Take all the time you need!”

“I- Thanks Hange.”

“No worries! You can pay me back with knowledge”, she winks.

“You know where to find me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

...

Back in your bed, you stare at the ceiling with your wet hair falling on your pillow. The shower had been so nice and the warm feeling it’d given you, didn’t leave your body. Hange had also owned a large collection of different soaps. One rose-scented, two with lavender with hints of citrus, another with honey and so on so forth. You’d laddered yourself up with the honey one. Now that you were alone again, you had time to breathe in the sweet scent and calm yourself. ‘Everything would be fine’ you think as the nice odour fills your lungs. Sighing you relax for once in a long time and close your eyes.

A loud scramble catches you off guard and you jump up ready to bite your hand.

“Tch, eat fucking brat” grunts Levi while kicking a tray of food closer to you on the floor.

“Ignore him”, mutters Mike. “Looks like Hange was faster than us. Sorry for waking you, we’re here with your dinner.”

You give him a weak smile thanking him. You walk towards them ready to fill your stomach to the brim. Mike nods turning around leaving for his own room. His steps echo on the cold walls slowly disappearing into nothing. An unnerving silence between you and the Captain creeps forth. The only thing that could be heard was soft snores coming from Eren’s cell a few meters away. Levi studies you with dull eyes not moving an inch towards the exit. He unsettles you with his cold glare and intense demeanour. 

Even if he is far from what you dreamed of when you first saw him, you can’t help but appreciate his features. The way his eyes shine in the moonlight and how it aluminizes his skin. You can see every speckle of colour that paints the steel blue orbs and his strong sharp jawline. His hair also possesses a healthy shine to it and the dark strands hang over his forehead. Sensing the staring contest has gone on for too long, you get on one knee grabbing for the tray. Though, a pale icy hand grabs your wrist and stops your actions. Your eyes connect once more with the male’s, who is now crouching by your side. Tightening his grip on you, he whispers in your ear.

“Don’t even think for a second that you’ll have it easy here. If you thought life outside the walls was bad, you won’t even begin to be prepared for the hell you’re about to receive here.”

Levi’s POV

‘Tch, did we take the wrong turn? No, Jeager is right there. But she looks nothing like the filthy runt I saw this morning. Her hair is still damp and clings to her face. The h/c locks frame her face perfectly. Fuck. What am I thinking? I’m supposed to have my guard up. That little bastard is fucking seducing me. I bet that why moustache agreed with shitty glasses to give her a warm shower. He as a fucking crush on her. I need to avoid her as much as possible. I’m not falling for her manipulation.’

Slamming the tray of food on the floor he turns his heels ready to leave when he gets distracted. Walking towards him and the clod dinner is y/n. Her big e/c eyes locking with his. He can’t help but study her face. Her face is now illuminated by the lamp he is holding. The yellow glow highlights her beautiful features and his eyes snap to her lips. The way her lips slightly parts when she thanks Mike and her timid smile, makes Levi’s heart beat faster. He needed to leave, he’d stayed here for too long. 

Crouching he grabs for her and utters the first warning he could come up with. Then he gets up, turns on his heel and leaves for the night. Not looking back at the perplexed woman behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please give me feedback and comments:) 
> 
> See you next weekend!


	3. Titans are what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd post this weekend but I had to split this chapter up into two. So, I might as well post this one! :)
> 
> Warning for spoilers in this chapter though. I'll put an extra warning right before! The subjects being discussed are:
> 
> \- What makes the Ackermans special  
> \- What titans are  
> \- What titan shifters are and how they're created

Y/N’s POV

The day after the expedition was the day off for most of the Survey Corps. Hange had woken you up for lunch and you were currently walking towards the Mess Hall with her by your side. The large auditorium has long tables stretched out in five rodes. A kitchenette is visual through a window like hole in the wall at the end of the room. Cadets and officers are scattered throughout the Hall and around in the kitchen. Once inside the room, you see Eren and company occupying a table by one of the window clad walls. Hange then drags you to the food and the two of you settle at a table a few meters from the teenage group. 

“So how did ya sleep?”

“I had some troubles falling asleep for some reason but once I decked out I stayed out. I haven’t slept that well in what seems like forever. You?”

“That’s great, hopefully, you’ll continue to sleep that well! I slept awesomely! Though, I know some people have insomnia after being outside the walls so much.”

“Now you’re jinxing it for her”, says Eren who is now standing behind you. 

“Oh, please. Eren since when did you start to believe in shit like that?” 

“Fuck off Kirstein! Why’d you follow me here anyways?”

“Calm your tits Jeager! I wanted to see why you went to talk to this pretty lady all of a sudden.” 

“This pretty lady’s name is y/n, dumbass.”

“Shitty Titan Boy.”

“Stop fighting over her too, you horny fucks!”

“Shut up Connie!” They say in unity and with that, they all start arguing. Hange and Sasha start shouting, encouraging the dispute with fists in the air cheering on their favourites. Though, right before they’d actually start wrestling, Mikasa breaks up the fight. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adult here, Shitty Glasses?” she fumes at the excited brunette.

“No, not another Levi! I can’t deal with two! y/n you have to help me!” Hange pouts pulling you up from your seat while Mikasa steps towards you.

“Tch, seriously you’re supposed to supervise these dumbasses.”

“Oh, god! Why are you doing this to me, Mikasa? If you feel like you know so much about adultery, you can handle the situation”, Hange sulks stomping towards the door. She continues her groaning while dragging you with her out of the Mess Hall. Still hungry and confused you follow her looking longingly at the half-eaten food on your plate. 

“I swear they’re like the same person sometimes! Always such buzzkills. I wanted to see who’d win, you know? I was really rooting for Jeager. If there wasn’t such a big age gap between you two, you’d be quite the titan couple!”

“Calm down Hange. Better Mikasa then actual Levi, plus stop with the shipping! I bearly now anyone here, it’s weird.”

“I think it’s cute, I can’t help it!” 

“Still.”

“Anyway, it’s irrelevant now. Tell me did you think of anything in particular when we ate?” she squeals closing the door behind you once you step inside the office.

“I barely got to eat.”

“Potayyyto potaaato. Did you see something special or not?”

“I did notice a third titan shifter. I believe the others called him Eren.”

“YES! I knew we could count on you! We actually already know that he is a titan. It was simply a tiny little test. Now you can officially join us! You’ll be just like one of us in no time now! All you need is a bit of training and a bit of surveilling at the start!”

“Training? With ODM gear?”

“Yep! I believe Erwin said something about you joining my squad. Then I’d be the one to train you! And I’d be the first one you’d tell all secrets to! But more on that tomorrow! There will be a meeting, which you’re to attend, regarding your place in the Scouts. I’ll come and pick you up before it, so don’t stress too much about it. Everything will work out perfectly!”

…

You’re finding yourself observing your room at night for the second time in a row. The difference is that yesterday you managed to fall asleep. That was not the case this time. You had been tossing and turning for what felt like forever, but it looks like your brain won’t let you sleep. You keep thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. ‘Maybe Hange actually jinxed me. I can’t seem to get genuine rest. Fuck.’

With the halls empty you decide to do some exploring till your thoughts calm down. Strutting around the stone building, you map out different parts in your head. You memorize where the cadet wing, common rooms, officer’s wing and the medical wing is. You walk past doors leading to everything from sleeping soldiers to supply closets. You can’t see anything indicating if anyone else is awake. The fort is completely quiet. 

Feeling the need for some fresh air, you walk further and further in till you reach the door to the backyard. The air is cold and emanates a rainy scent. In front of you, you see the stables with the Scout’s horses resting in them. It was so peaceful and calm. The wind whistles soothingly whilst the leaves rustle in the tall oak trees. Feeling a chill creep up your bare arms you turn and head back for the warm castle. ‘A cup of camomille tea will most likely soothe my anxiety’ you think making your way towards the Mess Hall and connected kitchen.

Your steps echo through the majestic room while you pass by the sturdy wooden tables. The moon shines through the huge glass windows lighting up your path like a runway. Once in your life, you’d wished to walk on one. Wishing for the confidence and self-assurance. It may seem silly, but a lot of people wish for such things. Things that seemed too good to truly happen to you. Now, you wished for normal things to happen to you. The situation was overwhelming. Even if you’d thought about the complex fictional world of the manga, you would have never literally given up the comfort of modern society. Paradis Island might be more exciting and lead you to meet interesting people, but it was so new and foreign. You were all alone and confused. ‘Will that ever change? Will I start seeing this place as my true home?’

Lost in your thoughts you fail to notice another person in the room. “Are you going to drink your tea or just stare at it?”

“What the fuck! Oh, it’s just you Captain. Have you never been thought not to sneak up on people? You could have given me a heart attack.”

“Stop overreacting, shitty little brat. You’re acting like a baby.”

“You’d react the same way if I sneaked up on you.”

“No. You wouldn’t be capable of doing such a thing, and I would certainly not scream like a child pissing their pants.”

“My pants are dry, but thanks for your concern. Plus, the fact that you don’t expect me to sneak up on you, will make your reaction better. You’ll probably shit bricks instead.”

“Tch, how mature of you.”

“Yes, I am quite mature compared to others. How observant of you for noticing.”

“Your tea is going to be cold soon, you better drink it fast. And wash it after for fuck’s sake. I can’t stand filth. If I see you disgusting cup tomorrow, I’ll personally see to it, that you’re severely punished.” With that, in the blick on an eye, he left the kitchenette as fast as he’d arrived. Just as quiet. Going back to your room thinking about the peculiar encounter you feel yourself getting more and more tired. Once you reach your bed you pass out, thoroughly confused by the male once again.

…

Most of the Scouts were already awake by the time you’d woken up today. Now, you found yourself walking up the stairs for Hange’s office. You want a way to occupy yourself while you wait for the upcoming meeting. During dinner last evening she told you that the meeting will be in the afternoon and that you’re free till then. Freetime isn’t that useful though, since you can’t sleep or do anything else really. When you showered the other day you memorized the way. So, walking towards her quarters isn’t too much of a challenge. Up the stairs, take the left turn, walk up even more stairs, continue down the hall to the right and it’s the last door to your right. When you reach her room you knock and step back. Albeit, to your surprise a bitter Captain opens the door. 

“Tch, what are you doing here little brat. Who said you could leave your cell?”

“Oh, sorry. I must’ve misunderstood. I was just looking for the Section Commander.”

“Little brat? Who are you talking to? Oh! Wait, is it y/n? Let her in Levi! And what do you mean ‘wHo saId yOu CoULd LeAve yOur CeLL’? She isn’t our prisoner.”

“Oi oi oi, Shitty Glasses, stop mocking me for fuck’s sake!”

“Did I hurt the biggggg Captain’s feelings? I’m terribly sorry Shorty.”

Their bickering gets more and more amusing to the point that it’s hard to ignore. It’s as if two little siblings are fighting right in front of your eyes. Stiffening a laugh you walk past Levi towards Hange. You and the Section Commander have gotten quite comfortable with each other since you spent all yesterday with her. She has also stood up for you many times in the short period you’ve known one another. The forming of your friendship was also helped by the fact that she is obsessed with the thing you know so much about, and that you’ve missed social contact for so long. It sort of quickened the prosses. 

“The fuck you laughing about? Shitty shrimp.” Levi spits out coldly and storms out shutting the door after him.

“Wow, I can never rail him up like that! I wonder what’s been making him act so different lately?” your friend hums. “Anyway, what can I help you with little lady?”

“Nothing in particular. I actually wanted to see if I could help you with anything?”

“Oh how kind of you! I was coming up with theories regarding Annie before Levi interrupted me. So, if you want, you can help me with those. Or better yet tell me something that isn’t just a hypothesis!”

“I don’t know much about her in particular sadly. Plus, I thought I was supposed to save all of that for the meeting when everyone is present.”

“Well yes, but maybe you could tell me a teaser or two! Or three. Maybe even FOUR!”

“What would Erwin think? Discussing the outside world without him?”

“You’re such a buzzkill. He’d obviously be enraged.”

“Then it’s not my fault, and you’ll just have to wait till this afternoon.”

“You’re so boring sometimes, Shrimp. Almost like Shorty.”

“There is no need to get offensive Hange. That was just rude.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. There isn’t really anything else you could help me with. If you’re bored though, you can borrow my card deck or some books.”

“Okay, I’ll look at your books. Are all of them about titans and science?”

“Yep, pretty much. Why? What else could be interesting to read about?”

“I- ehm nothing. Where is the card deck?”

“In the left drawer by my desk.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“You can have it by the way. I never use it.”

The only game you knew how to play by yourself was Solitaire. The game is fairly simple. You start off with seven stacks including one up to seven cards in all piles. The remainder of the deck rests on the side. Then you build up stacks beginning with the King and ending with the Ace. The piles have a certain pattern with one red colour in between every black and vice versa. The goal is to move all cards from their starting point till they build four stacks in the right order. 

Playing a couple of rounds you switch and start building a card castle. You try to build a card castle, but once it gets to a reasonable size the door slams open grounding your process. 

“Section Commander! We can’t find l/n and the meeting is about to start!”

“Good gracious Walls, why are you screaming like that Moblit? I almost had a heart attack! And what do you mean the meeting is starting? It’s supposed to start in four hours.”

“We have been in here for a while Hange. Look at the time.”

“Oh, did the time fly by that fast? Huh? Well, nevertheless, as you can see my dear Mobilt, y/n is right here with me.”

“Yes, I can indeed see that Commander. I believe we should hurry to the meeting then. The Captain seemed quite furious.”

…

Levi’s POV

‘Where is that little fucking brat! I knew we couldn’t trust Shitty Glasses with handling her. Now she is only God knows where. I shouldn’t have left the Lunatic’s office or I should’ve at least taken the shrimp back to her cell and locked her in. This is not how I imagined I’d spend my afternoon. Running around HQ like a lost chicken on the lookout for an irrelevant, filthy, beautiful, untrustworthy, annoying, cute little brat. Shit. What am I even thinking?’

“Captain Levi!”

“WHAT?”

“Uhm, sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you! It’s just that, that Moblit found l/n. She was with Hange. They’d apparently lost track of the time, but they’re currently heading towards the meeting.”

“Tch. Was that all, cadet?”

“Yes sir!” Levi stomps past the nervous cadet towards the meeting. Agitated and stressed he opens the door taking his seat whilst staring down the group. 

“Glad to see that you could join us this afternoon, Captain.”

“If the little Shrimp didn’t decide to disappear out of nowhere, I would have been here on time.”

“Yes, I am quite aware of the misunderstanding. Albeit, that has now been sorted out now, so no need to fret. Shall we begin?” With a nod of encouragement from his comrades he proceeds. “This meeting’s aim is to inform everyone present of their roles in the future regarding our new member y/n l/n. She, herself, will be a part of Section Commander Hange’s squad and they’ll have the responsibility for training her. Understood?”

“I object. Shitty Glasses can obviously not control the brat.”

“EHH? Stop being jealous Shorty! You’re just saying that cuz she is in my squad and not yours! I’m perfectly qualified to train her!”

“The decision is none negotiable. Hange is the most compatible considering her scientific background and I expect l/n to help her in that field to the best of her abilities. By that, I mean she’ll share any information from her origin that could help us evolve. For this, Hange and her squad is the best match. They can bring their minds together and work as an impeccable team.”

“YES! I knew it! Y/N, isn’t that great news?”

“Yes? May I ask a question though?”

“Tch. You just did.”

“Ignore him. Ask away.”

“Thank you, Commander. What are you expecting of me? More specifically, what information do you wish me to provide? From what I’ve gathered, there is most likely corruption inside these walls and powerful people that do not wish for the information I possess to come out. Therefore, depending on what you ask of me, I could be in danger.”

“I understand your concern and agree with your theory on the government. On the other hand, I believe that in the bigger picture, it’s a minor problem. The ones in this room are reliable and would keep the information from reaching unwanted ears. Furthermore, everyone here is familiar and aware of the dilemmas spreading such information would cause. For now, the plan is to use your knowledge to decrease casualties and calm our curiosity. In the future, we may use it in a different way and cause change. Although, that is a discussion we’ll take when the time comes. Any questions or further comments?”

“When will we get said conversation to calm our curiosity?”

“Well Hange, I was thinking right now. Are you comfortable with that, l/n?

“I guess. Though, I am not sure how well I’ll be able to satisfy your hunger nor what exactly you want to know.”

“We are obviously super fucking clueless to everything, so it can’t be that hard, dumbass.”

“No need to get your panties in a twist Captain. I’ll gladly ask y/n questions to guide the discussion.”

“Then the spotlight is yours Hange.”

“Thanks y/n! For starters, I think everyone wants to know what the beautiful creatures truly are?” 

(A/N: Spoiler alert!!!!! The following part of the chapter will include spoilers regarding what makes the Ackermans special, what titans are and what titans shifters are. If you don’t want to read this part, scroll to the end of the chapter or skip to the next chapter if its out!:) Anyways, back to the story)

“They’re humans.”

“Titans are what now?”

“More precisely, Eldians that’s been injected with a special spine fluid. I assume that none of you’re aware of what titans are consequently, I’ll proceed. Inhabiting the world, are various different humans. One certain group of humans have a direct connection to Ymir. This Ymir girl had a connection to pure-blooded titans and after her death, this new group was born. They were and still are called Subjects of Ymir or Eldians. Due to their relation to Ymir, they have a link to titans as well. This link stays hidden and undetectable most of the time. Except, when they’re injected with the syringe that gets the bond awakened. Then they turn to titans. This process is irreversible to the extent of my knowledge. To my understanding, most people inside the Walls are Eldians.”

“Most? How do you know? You said that it was undetectable until they’re turned.”

“Yes. Well, you see, outside the Walls, there are no titans. The titans you fight and meet are sent here by other people. None-Eldian people. They send them here due to the fact that YOU are Eldians. Therefore, I conclude that most of you are. Otherwise, they wouldn’t do that. Though, I believe at least one of you isn’t Eldian. Levi. Your skills remind me of those of the Ackerman family. They were subjects of crazy scientists and have a much larger connection to titans then Eldians. Hence, your impeccable strength, stamina and skill. Outside the Walls, the Ackermans are dead so you’d be the last one, Captain.”

“REALLY? Is Shorty the result of science? Incredible! Oh, but there is this other Ackerman. Mikasa. You met her right. Her last name is Ackerman.”

“Then it’s highly likely that she is a part of the powerful Ackerman family. Does she also have the same unbelievable vigour?”

“Yes, indeed she does. Now, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“I’m all ears Commander Erwin.”

“Would the Ackermans become a super titan of sorts if they were injected?”

“This is ridiculous! I am not part titan or a fucking science project!”

“Shut up Shorty! I believe her.”

“The FUCK, you just say to me four eyes?”

“Shut. Up. It’s titans we’re discussing so shut your mouth and listen!”

“Both of you shut your mouths! Levi, you are not aware of your last name, therefore, you’re clueless as to whether or not this is true, and as of right now, everything l/n has said seems logical. Keep quiet! I’ve never seen you so railed up due to such small matters. Furthermore, Hange, stop consciously triggering him.”

“Anyhow, to answer Erwin’s question, no. Ackermans would not be affected by the spine injection. Sadly, I’m not sure of the details as to why.”

“What’s the dose made of? Besides spine fluid?”

“I do not know that either. However, I have a theory of where to find one. On the other hand, for you to understand my reasoning, you need to know another thing. What I, Eren and the other titan shifters are.”

“I was just going to ask you what made you special! Are you also Eldians? Or are you like Levi, a science experiment?”

“Calm down Hange. Y/N, resume.”

“We are not like the Captain. We are Eldians though. The difference between us is the fact that we’ve been exposed to the injection.”

“You’re not making any sense stupid Shrimp.”

“I- Could you not call me that? Plus, if you’d let me finish, I would have explained further.”

“Tch. Whatever.”

“As I was saying, our titan part has been activated. The difference between us and the titans you kill is what we ate.”

“Huh? The only distinction is your diet?”

“I wish, but no. As a present, Ymir, the one connected to the original titans left ten special titans after herself. These titans are the titan shifters. Each titan has a unique ability. There is a curse to them though. The curse of Ymir. Once you’ve become one of the titan shifters you’re only allowed to live for 13 more years. This is due to the fact that she was killed at the age of 13, therefore, she felt as if it was only right that her successors would suffer the same fate. Now you may think, what does eating have to do with this? Well, any Eldian can become one of the titan shifters. The prosses is rather simple. You get injected with the special fluid and then, eat a titan shifter. After swallowing them, you take over their power. If a titan shifter does not get eaten before it’s been 13 years since it’d been turned, it dies and a random unborn Eldian inherits their power.”

“Continuing on my hypothesis regarding spinal fluid. One of these titan shifters abilities is being able to turn Subjects of Ymir into titans, control their minds and alter their memories. These special abilities belong to the Founding Titan. Though this titan is extra special. It got granted these powers but only royalty can utilise them. Therefore, I have a theory that your monarchy possesses the Founding Titan and alters the memories of the people inside the Wall. Otherwise, you would’ve known all of this. Taking these facts into a count, to keep the Founding Titan in their control, they must continually create new titan shifters-”

“Hence why they must have the injection and its ingredients!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm struggling writing canon Levi:( But eh I think it turns out okay
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be done with chapter four by this weekend!
> 
> As always thanks for reading and for the kudos!


End file.
